thefnafcenter_five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
FNaF 1
Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 1 is the first of 4 games. The game scenario is basically you are playing as a secruity guard and your working at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and you have the night shift from 12AM to 6AM. You are guarding 5 characters: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy/Fredbear. The game is set in 1991. And as Phone Guy explains, the original characters get a bit 'quirky' at night and they see you as a bare endoskeleton. This results them scaring you/stuffing you in an animatronic suit. As you check the cameras constantly to see if anything has moved, you also have to manage you power. Characters The 5 characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox and Golden Freddy are all apart of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The characters can get 'quirky' at night as you need to defend yourself closing doors and checking the cameras. One of the animatronics - Golden Freddy is pretty much an ellusion. However, he can kill you. His jumpscare (being the least scariest) is just his face. Bonnie and Chica have nearly the exact same behaviour. However, Bonnie is more active than Chica. Freddy only becomes active from night 5 to night 7 if you don't shut the door when checking the cameras, then he comes into you room and kills you. Freddy is also active when the power runs out. He does his song and waits and the kills you. Foxy is different. He is behind a curtain that says 'out of order' and when you check on him too little or not enough, he runs down the hallway and poks his head into the door. Gameplay However, as you check the cameras, you loose power. There is also a door and door light. When you turn on the light at you door, if you see an animatronic at your door, you shut it. But, when the animatronic is no longer there, you open the door back up to conserve power. The player you play as (Mike Schmidt) sits in the office while doing all this. Therefore, your a sitting duck looking at a monitor and waiting for something to come.Five Nights at Freddy's is a point and click game created by Scott Cawthorn. As you pass through the nights, it gets harder. As you build up to night 7 (custom night) you can set the difficulty of the characters. Quickly after release, the game went viral, and it went to number #1 on most stores all around the world. Poll: Who is the scariest animatronic in FNaF 1? Freddy Fazbear Bonnie the Bunny Chica the Chicken Foxy the pirate Fox Golden Freddy Gallery Photo.png|Freddy Fazbear 528.png|Bonnie Images.jpg|Chica foxy.png|Foxy Transparent_golden_freddy_decal_by_punchox3-d84pzyg.png|Golden Freddy fnaf 1 office.png|FNaF 1 office The band.jpg|Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria fnaf.jpg|Five Nights at Freddy's 1 all starte.png|All animatronics ataring 553.png|It's me - Foxy Game over screen.png|Game over screen FNaf 1 endo.png|FNaF 1 Game over rare endoskeleton Jumpscares and in-game pictures Freddy Jumpscare after song.gif|Freddy jumpscare after song (power out) Freddy Jumpscare in room.gif|Freddy jumpscare in room Freddy after power is out.gif|Freddy doing his song and power is out Bonnie jumpscare in room.gif|Bonnie jumpscare in room Chica jumpscare in room.gif|Chica jumpscare in room Foxy jumpscare.gif|Foxy jumpscare at door FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|Foxy running in hallway - brightened 540.png|Golden Freddy poster 548.png|Golden Freddy kill screen